The Winter Spirit
by yang2208
Summary: When Jack Frost finds out he has been neglecting one place on Earth to bring winter to, he decides to explore it. On arriving there, he meets someone special. Someone like him. T just in case. DISCLAIMER - I do not own ROTG or Frozen, or anything by DreamWorks or Disney, for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

I had been flying for at least 4 hours, the wind howling against my face. Of course, the cold didn't bother me; I was Jack Frost, the winter spirit. I knew North was going to be furious. I mean, I only went on vacation for a week to rela… Okay, I'll admit, that does sound pretty bad. Ahead of me, I saw the base come into view.

I winced, thinking about how North would scold me endlessly. Lost in thought, didn't realise that I should have been landing, and my face plowed into the ground. "JACK!" I heard a familiar voice. A voice that did not sound too happy. I looked up to see North standing above me, a mix of frustration and patronization in his face.

"You are guardian now!" Came the heavy Russian accent. "And do you know what that means?! No vacations! I have list of places that do not have winter when it is supposed to come!" Okay. So I slacked a bit on a vacation… I don't see what's really wrong about making people wait a week for winter. "Berlin, Arendelle…" North's voice was continuing. "Wait." I said. "Arendelle? That's not on the map…"

The look on North's face grew ever angrier. "You mean you have never been to this Arendelle? It is in Norway! How could you miss it?" The truth was, I hadn't. I had never seen it on world maps before. That was strange… If humans hadn't discovered the place, I didn't really know why North was asking me to go there. I hastily promised North I would go check it out, and shot out of the window. As I flew away, I could swear I heard someone saying, "When will he ever learn to use the door?" Chuckling softly as I shot through the air, something below me caught my eye. Upon closer inspection, I saw a palace…. Entirely made of ice. I gasped – There was no way anyone could make this… It was so flawless! I landed on a balcony of ice. Inside, I could hear someone – A girl, singing.

_Let it go, let it go,_

_I am one with the wind and sky,_

_Let it go, let it go,_

_You'll never see me cry,_

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay,_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

I quietly opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close it behind me. I stood staring at a girl with pale skin, and platinum blonde locks. "Impressive! Did you do this place yourself?" I smirked. The girl whipped around suddenly and her eyes widened as they landed on me.

I was frozen in shock (no pun intended). "Who are you?! And how did you get here?! I warn you, if you lay a hand on me, I will have you taken to the dungeons for I am Queen of Arendelle!" The gears in my brain went into overdrive as I processed all of this information. She could see me! She could…. Hear me! She…. was beautiful… wait what? She was wearing a blue dress that shimmered as if it was made of ice, and her eyes were a striking light blue. A smirk grew on my face. "Jack Frost, your majesty." I couldn't help it, and tried valiantly to hide my laughter, but failed.

**Elsa's POV**

When I turned around, I saw a man. A man that shouldn't have been there. He had a head of shaggy white hair, mesmerising blue eyes, and was wearing a simple blue hoodie, with ragged brown pants. Strangest of all, he wasn't wearing shoes, and carried a staff with a curve on the end.

"Who are you?! And how did you get here?! I warn you, if you lay a hand on me, I will have you taken to the dungeons for I am Queen of Arendelle!" I saw the look on his face, and immediately regretted saying that last part. "Jack Frost, your majesty." Jack. Jack Frost? There must be something wrong with this lunatic. Maybe I should send him to a doctor? Or maybe his parents were sick people with a strange sense of humor. But then again, he did come in through my balcony door, judging by where he was when I first saw him.

I decided to play along. "Well hello Mr. Frost… How was your recent trip bringing winter to England?" I could tell by the look on his face he knew I was just playing dumb. "Oh, you don't believe me do you, m'lady?" He proceeded to walk to one of the walls. As he touched it, frost spread from his fingers, and covered the walls. It was like I had been sucker punched in the stomach.

Jack Frost… My father had told me stories of Jack Frost, who brought winter to the world… But I didn't believe that he existed…. Jack Frost was just a myth! Like Jack Frost nipping at your nose, not Jack Frost standing there in front of you. He must've seen the shock on my face, because then he asked, "So. You believe, but who and how…." He trailed off. I shook my head, confused.

"How does believing in you have anything to do with this?" His smirk crept back onto his face. I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit attracted to him… Stop. I scolded myself. At least ten arranged marriage proposals came into Arendelle a day, and I feel attracted to a myth? I was jolted from my thoughts by his voice. "Well, it has a lot to do with this. The only reason you can see or hear me, is because you believe in me. Because you believe in Jack Frost."

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm new at writing fanfics and have toyed around with the idea to write a Jelsa fanfic. Use that review button to tell me if you want more, or what I should fix.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"Because you believe in Jack Frost." I finished. The look on her face was priceless. It was a look of embarrassment. Obviously, she wasn't used to being talked to like that, but she regained her regal, held 'Queen' look immediately. "Then why are you here, Mr. Frost?" She questioned me. I flashed her a smile. "I heard Arendelle hasn't been getting enough winter?"

"Oh? And who told you that? One of your mythical friends?" I scowled at the word. _Mythical?_ Come on! I was standing right here in front of her. A smile crossed my face as I imagined her face when I said… "Santa told me. Duh." Again, I saw the disbelief in her eyes. "Oh yeah. We're all real. The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa, Easter Bunny…" I chuckled. _More like the Easter Kangaroo... _A voice brought me back to reality. "Oh my…. So ever year on Christmas…" "Yup." I finished for her.

Suddenly, I realized something. I had just had a full blown conversation with this girl, and I didn't even know her name. "Well, now that you know me, I'd like to know what your name is!" I smiled widely. She smiled back, looking a bit reserved, and replied, "Elsa. My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." Elsa…. She had a beautiful smile. I was sure Tooth would love her.

"What?" I quickly realized that I had been staring. I quickly looked away. "Uh, Nothing…" I heard Elsa giggling, and tried quickly to change the topic. "Well, as Queen, I wouldn't be surprised if you are buried under work right now" I could see her face darken at the slightest mention of work. This girl needed some fun! "Well, actually, that's the reason I'm here," She replied. "Anna, my sister, insisted that I come out here and relax for a week. Honestly, I think I'm more stressed, letting her run everything with Kristoff, her boyfriend."

I scoffed. Stressed while relaxing? That was not – was that…? Frost? Creeping outwards from her on the floor. I pointed and raised an eyebrow. "I… I have ice powers. Like you, Jack. When my emotions get out of hand, or I get stressed, they tend to get out of contro-" I picked her up, bridal style. "Hey!" she protested. Luckily, I doubt she could've thrown the winter spirit in prison. "Then we'd better go somewhere fun, to de-stress your life," I knew exactly where we were going.

**Elsa's POV**

Flying was exhilarating. Of course, when Jack first picked me up, my first instinct was to have him arrested as soon as a guard was in sight… But then again, I doubted they would arrest thin air… even for me.

"Elsa, close your eyes," I began to protest, but he insisted I close my eyes. "Alright, you can open them now." I opened my eyes to a frozen pond, surrounded by frozen trees, sparkling in the sunlight. I gasped. "Do you want to go skating, Elsa?" I instantly wanted to say yes, but just as my mouth was opening, I had second thoughts. Now I know this sounds crazy, but my skating isn't the best. Yep. I can create ice and snow, but have not perfected skating. "Oh, I don't know… I mean, it's not your fault, but I don't think I could match you when it comes to skating,"

I really didn't want to disappoint him. Whenever I looked at him, I could feel a rush of warmth that I couldn't really explain, and all I could think about was how good-looking Jack was… "Elsa?" I cursed myself. This time, I had been staring. I could feel my face and ears heating up, and Jack had a smirk plastered over his face. "Come on!" He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me out onto the ice. Naturally, he was a perfect skater. I couldn't help but stare at him some more as he gracefully glided around the pond. "Snap out of it Elsa, come on!" I scolded myself.

Jack looked at me quizzically. Crap. I said that out loud. "Nothing, it was nothing…" I murmured. I could tell Jack wasn't buying it, so I skated out to the middle of the pond. I turned to face Jack, except… Where was Jack? I was getting nervous as something hard and wet hit me in the back of my neck. Jack laughed so hard he nearly slipped and fell. "Oh, you are so going to get it!" I totally lost all of my royal manners as I created a volley of snowballs to launch at Jack. Soon, I was facing nothing but a pile of snow.

I turned away, satisfied with my work, when suddenly I felt something hit me square in the back, and as I lost my balance and fell, I registered what had happened. Jack had tackled me! He was now propped up on his arms, just above me. I took a mental note of how far his face was from mine. About 4 inches.

I looked from his eyes to his lips, wondering what it would feel like if he kissed me. I knew my face was probably as flushed as it felt. Ugh. My brain slapped me from the inside, telling me, "Elsa! Come on! You just met this guy!" With these thoughts, I went back to Hans, the bastard… But Jack wasn't like Hans, he was different! He was like me! I argued with my brain. All this took place in moments, until I realised Jack was leaning down.

My heart sped up, until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw Anna, standing in the snow. My face became even redder, and Jack and I got up quickly. "Is that…?" she asked with wide eyes, gesturing to Jack. Next to me, I could feel him stiffen. I knew his face was red, too, but then he broke out in a huge smile. "This is Jack," I told her. "Jack Frost."

She didn't seem at all surprised. Her only reply was accompanied with a huge smile. "You were just about to make out with my childhood 'imaginary' friend?" I scoffed. Typical of Anna to say that. Next thing you know, she would be babbling about true love and whatnot. "Ahem," I cleared my throat, "So, Anna, why are you here?" This was getting more awkward by the moment.

"I should be wondering why you're here," Anna acted as if she owned the place "This is my favorite place in Arendelle, I found it on the day after you thawed everything out." Even memories of the blizzard made me feel guilty. I was scared. And that's when everything darkened.

**I know... Goddamned cliffhangers. I feel proud... One day, one follower, thanks!**

**demonpoxxx - Thanks, this is my first ever fanfic, and I hope others like this story as much as you do. I'll assume you're my one follower. Anyway, you have asked, and I have delivered. Have fun with your extra paragraphs :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"NO!" A shout forced its way through my teeth. I should've known… He would follow me anywhere, and do anything to persuade me to join him. As Elsa fell, I rushed to catch her, and heard a voice. His voice.

"Well, Jack. We meet again," I clenched my teeth as the sky started to swirl into darkness above me. "I see you've made a new _friend._" He scoffed, as if the word was poison. "I'm not afraid of you." I stood firmly. Anna was frozen, probably in shock. Pitch Black was evil. She probably could not comprehend what had just happened to her sister.

"Oh don't worry, you're girlfriend here is only having a light nap. Having sweet dreams." I breathed out a sigh of relief, but in the moment that I was distracted, something struck my head. Something soft, but solid. Before everything fades away, I hear the evil bastard say, "Sweet dreams, Jack."

"Jack!" A nervous voice calls out to me. "Jack? I'm scared." These words plow into me like a freight train. It couldn't be… My vision clears, and I expect to see my little sister, standing on the cracked ice, all over again. Instead, I see Elsa in her place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something lying on the ice. _My staff._ I'm living the worst day of my life all over again. The day I died. However, this is worse. This is far worse. Elsa. I couldn't let her get hurt. "It's all going to be okay," I find myself saying. "We're going to have a little fun instead," My heartbeat quickens. "Let's play hopscotch, like we play eve-" I'm cut off by the sound of ice cracking

The ice breaks away and Elsa falls in to the ice cold water. I immediately dive in after her, not giving it another thought. The water engulfs me, filling my ears and clogging my nose. I look around for Elsa.

I'm about to give up my search when I see something sparkling in the water. A hint of platinum blonde hair. I'm almost out of air, so I quickly swim over and wrap my arms around her shoulders. Even in the dire situation, I can't help but admire her subtle beauty.

My lungs feel as if they are about to pop. Just… a few… centimeters… As my vision is going black, my head breaks the surface. I take in a deep breath of fresh air, and drag myself out of the frozen pond. I lie Elsa down in the snow, near the pond.

"Elsa, wake up! Wake up!" I plead. It sounds pathetic. "WAKE UP!" Her eyes snap open, and it's all over.

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up twice in a row, once near a frozen pond, then again in the royal bedchambers, disoriented. How did I get here...? Suddenly, everything comes back to me in a flash of color.

Jack! Where was Jack? I threw off the covers, relieved to see my clothes still on. I flung the door open, and tore down the hallway. I had had strange, recurring nightmares. First, I was floating above an ocean, waves reaching the size of 10 foot buildings. In the distance, I realized there was a ship in the ocean. A royal flag flying on its mast. I watched in horror as a monster wave swallowed the ship, "My parents…" It came out as barely a whisper, a tear making its way down my cheek.

Lightning flashed from above, striking me, and suddenly I was in a different place. It was a sunny day out, I almost smiled. But when I looked down, I saw ice. Cracked ice. _Jack?_ Jack was standing right there… except, he was human! With brown hair, and brown eyes, and a look of worry he was trying to push of his face.

"Jack… Jack, I'm scared," Why did I say that? I could just refreeze the pond, but instead I'm scared? My mind fights against me. That was an impulse, something I couldn't really control. "It's going to be okay," he tells me. I know it's not. "We're going to have a little fun instead,"

My face grew hot. I was standing on thin ice, and he wanted to have fun?! He bends down to pick a long stick up off the ground. I gasped in recognition; that's _his_ staff! "Let's play hopscotch, like we do eve-" The ice gives away, and I'm swallowed by freezing water. My vision fades, just as I felt arms wrapping around me, and pulling me to the surface.

Suddenly, I see Anna turn around the corner, and I almost knock her down. "Jack, where's Jack?" I say, breathlessly. "Oh, so you want to find Jack, huh?" There was a sly smile on her face. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"It's not like that, Anna! I just need to see if he's okay, alright?" "Okay, Elsa," That sly smile was still on her face. Sometimes I really want to punch my sister… "He's down the hall, third room on the right. Have fun!" She said, in a mockingly high-pitched voice. I could tell my face was beet red by the time I opened Jack's door, to see him sitting up in bed.

He instantly smiled when he saw me. "Hi Elsa!"

**Jack's POV**

I could hear Anna teasing Elsa out in the hall. "Have fun!" She said, as my face warmed. The doorknob turned, and I saw Elsa walk in. I smiled widely, a smile she returned. "Hi Elsa!" Crap. That sounded enthusiastic. Way too enthusiastic.

I slipped out of bed, to walk over to Elsa. I hesitated, before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" There were a thousand volts of nervous electricity flowing through me. Before I even knew what happened, I felt two arms around my neck. Stunned, I returned the hug. Her answer came muffled against my sweatshirt. "I… It was just nightmares."

I tensed up. _Pitch. That jerk. _"I… Elsa, I have to go. As long as I'm here, you're not safe." When I pulled back from the hug, I saw tears in her eyes. I didn't really know why, I mean, we just met each other. "Jack, you're the only person I can relate to, and probably one of my only real friends." Her voice was wobbly. "Yesterday was amazing, and I need more of that in my life. Please don't go." My eyes went a little wide as I took it in. _I had been out for a day?_ _Did she just say…? She needed me?_ It felt like a confession to me.

"Elsa, that was Pitch Black. He'll follow me wherever I go, and try anything to recruit me to him. Even if that means hurting innocents. Like you." Her eyes looked at me pleadingly. There was no way I could say no to those eyes… Hey! Wait! She's doing that on purpose! "Okay, Elsa, I'll admit. You do have a flawless pout." A little smile crept onto her face. "I know, I've been working on it," She said with a wink.

Damn it! Now I can't leave, which means… None of the people in Arendelle were going to be safe. "Elsa, if I'm staying, I have to make sure any other people aren't at risk. I can't protect all of Arendelle."

"What are you saying, then?" The corners of my lips turned up a little. "How about the ice palace?"

**So, again, this is my first fanfic, it'd be really great if you guys could tell me what I should fix, or what I'm doing well... That's what reviews are for, right?**

**For example... Even more sections, because I can't really call them paragraphs... Oh god, this is going to become a thing.**


	4. Author's Note

**If you guys have read this far, then I thank you, because this is my first ever fanfiction. **

**Just saying, Lillystoppable, when Elsa refers to Hans, she is referring to his relationship with Anna. **

**Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review. Even if you're telling me my story sucks... Cause it probably does. I know I've missed a lot of fluff and details in other Jelsa stories... Bear with me guys.**

**I plan to tie in other characters slowly... You've already met North, Jack, Elsa, Pitch, and Anna (briefly) because I hope this can be a long fanfiction for readers who like that kind of stuff.**

**Personally, I hate one-shots, because they're never long enough to satisfy. Tell me if I should keep the chapters short, but coming faster (Maybe one a day, or one every two days) or longer (upwards of 5,000 words)**

**Anyway, I'm making the story up as I go, there's no specific plan, so keep that in mind as you read.**

**Chapter 4 will be out today :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys, I'm starting a thing where you have to guess which point of view the chapter starts in to have it make sense. It might start in Elsa's, Jack's, North… Just about any character imaginable. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Four.

The Ice Palace? I realized too late that I was grinning at the idea of spending even a day with Jack in the Ice Palace...

"Elsa?" A blonde head poked around the door. "Kristoff!" Then, more discreetly, "Jack, this is Kristoff. He's Anna's boyfriend, and official ice-maker and deliverer of Arendelle." Jack's face contorted to try and contain his laughter. "That is so not a thing…"

A slight look of concern played on Kristoff's face. "Elsa, you should be continuing your vacation! You're much too stressed to handle any paperwork right now! I promise me and Anna will be fine!"

Being a Queen was hard. I was constantly buried in paperwork, and more paperwork… And more work. I chuckled, reminiscing of my high-school days. And I thought I wasn't going to survive through high school…

"Ahem… Elsa?" Where was I? Oh yes. I was going to introduce Jack. "Kristoff, this is Jack, Jack Frost." Kristoff almost burst out laughing. "Jack? Frost? Elsa, your loneliness must be getting to you!" Jack nudged me. Oh, right. Kristoff didn't believe, so he couldn't see Jack.

When Jack saw my slight pout, he grinned. "Aw, sad he doesn't see me? That's so sweet of you…" My face grew hot. "Jack… Shut the-" I was cut off by Kristoff. Again, I could see amusement dancing in his eyes. "Alright, Elsa, have fun with your Jack Frost!" Jack smirked as Kristoff left the room.

"Well?" I turned to see Jack standing next to the window, his hand outstretched. I noticed the patterns of frost spreading on his shoulders and his sleeves. God, he was gorgeous. I let out a wistful sigh, and Jack raised an eyebrow at me. "Swooning?" He gave his trademark smirk.

**Jack's POV**

My heart picked up its pace as I saw Elsa's eyes run along the frost patterns on my blue hoodie. I saw a dreamy look in her eyes as she gave a small sigh. Not willing to miss the opportunity, I had to say something. "Swooning?" I asked, feeling a smirk coming on.

"JACK! FROST!" She really was cute when she got mad. Her face was a deep scarlet as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Feeling the wind build around me, I shot out the window of the palace, towards the ice palace I had come across what felt like so long ago.

As we landed on the balcony, Elsa had all but forgotten my previous comment, as she seemed… Relaxed that she had returned to her palace of solitude.

I followed her into the master bedroom, a joke being created in my head. I grinned, imagining her reaction. "So, are we going to be sharing this, or…?"

Elsa turned around slowly, trying to hide her laugh, a look of mock horror on her face. "Real mature, Jack. Plus, you're immortal, so you don't even have to sleep, do you?" I shrugged. "It's a good way to pass time, and relax." Elsa laughed, out loud this time. "You will have your own room then. _Far_ _away _from mine." Her laughter died down to a giggle.

As we stepped out of the room, she directed me to the empty room right next to hers. "Oh come on, do I at least get a balcony to land on?" I said with a playful grin. I saw Elsa motioning with her hands, about to create one, but I interrupted her. "That won't be necessary," I said, tapping my staff against the ground.

Instantly, the ice on the far wall started to change. My room now had a balcony, a fancy one, at that. "We wouldn't want you to think that Elsa, the Snow Queen could best Jack Frost, now would we, _your majesty_?" She formed a fist and punched me in the shoulder, playfully, leaving me to walk in and explore the room myself.

Something cold and wet splattered against the back of my neck. "Oh, but I think I could best Jack Frost," She said, tossing a snowball up and down in her hand, her other hand on her waist.

I turned and formed a snowball in my hands. Before Elsa could react, I turned and smacked her in the face with it, "Eagle's precision," I smirked, as I saw Elsa creating the biggest snowball she could throw.

I hooked the crook of my staff around her waist, pulling her towards me, making her drop the snowball.

**Anna's POV**

"Kristoff!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. "Hey Anna! How are you?" Just the sight of Kristoff made the tensions in my shoulder leave me. Usually, I was a very energetic person, I mean, I love chocolate, and sugar, and things are were so well with Elsa… Okay, that's beside the point.

Anyway, the Queen's work was hard. I really didn't see how Elsa could do it alone. "I'm great, Kristoff! How's Elsa?" He got a strange look in his eyes. "Your sister has an imaginary friend! Has she let you in on it? Jack Frost?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows. "I think Jack Frost would be _perfect_ for Elsa, don't you?"

The corners of my mouth came up in a huge smile, "Yes, Kristoff, he would. You know, Jack Frost really is real!"

"Is not."

"Is too! You have to believe me! The only thing you have to do is believe in him! The reason you thought she was talking to air, and you couldn't see him, is because you don't believe in Jack Frost!"

"Anna, I cut ice high in the mountains every day. Don't you think I would've seen this 'Jack Frost' already?"

I pouted. "Kristoff, He kept me company while Elsa was locked away in her room! Next time you see Elsa, and you think she's with Jack, you _have_ to try to believe in him! He's a really cool guy." (No pun intended.)

Kristoff had a look of mock hurt on his face. "Even cooler than I am?" (Again, no pun intended.) Oops. I didn't want to make Kristoff think I liked Jack better than him! I tried quickly to cover it up. "Oh, Kristoff, you know that no one is ever going to be cooler than you, to me." I looked up at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist my gaze.

**Elsa's POV**

Well, here we were again. Me and Jack, in an awkward situation, again only 4 inches apart. Again, my eyes strayed from his eyes to his mouth, _oh, how soft it looked…_ I wanted badly to kiss him. Just to know what it was like… Just to feel his lips against mine. I could feel a pull towards him… A pull that was getting stronger.

A stray thought forced its way into my mind. "This is Jack Frost, the winter spirit! What do you have to lose?" It was right. _I_ was right. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his.

**Oooh… Somehow I feel like I'm rushing the fluff… this is my main concern at this point. Review, and in those reviews, tell me if I'm rushing Jack and Elsa's relationship too fast. If I am, I'll have to make some changes in the chapter, but I'm perfectly fine with that. 'Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

I stiffened, feeling a pair of soft lips on my own. I almost pulled away, in shock, when I fully took in what happened. It wasn't me who had kissed her… She started it! _Elsa had kissed me!_

She was cold. But with that coldness, came a warmth. A warmth that spread from my chest, and extended to the tips of my toes.

I needed air. But I also needed for the kiss to never stop. I could tell when Elsa slowed, she also needed air. We pulled back reluctantly, a small smile on her lips. Her face was coloured pink (**A/N: Yeah, I****'****m Canadian.**)

"I-I u-uh…" I stuttered. Elsa giggled softly, her azure eyes looking deep into mine. "I, uh… I need… Uh, sleep! Yeah, that's it. I need some sleep." My face flushed, and I stuttered so badly, even I couldn't really tell what I was saying.

"Alright…" Elsa gave a little mock sigh. I grinned at her as she left my room. I flopped down on the comfortable bed. I wasn't really sure how Elsa got it, but that's beside the point. "Ugh… I was a total wreck back there!" I covered my face with one hand, thoroughly embarrassed at what had just happened.

**North****'****s POV**

"Sandy!" I called. Hmm, this was strange. Very strange. But more than strange, it was frightening. What? No. Me, scared? Ha! Not possible.

A round golden man floated into the room, a question mark floating above his head, one eyebrow raised.

"Sandy, ah, I'm glad you come." I bellowed. I pointed to the globe, the one that showed us lights of the children that believed in the Guardians. Something worrying was happening on the globe. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Lights were rapidly going out.

A look of worry replaced the questioning look on Sandy's face. The strangest thing was, the lights were only going out in one place. One little island. My heart clenched as I read the name. "Arendelle… Oh, no…"

**Elsa****'****s POV**

"Elsa!" A voice called out to me. "Elsa~!" It called in a singsong voice. I knew that voice… Anna? I realized that I couldn't see a thing. Right, my eyes were closed. As I opened them, and my vision cleared, I saw the royal palace on fire.

"Elsa!" This time, Anna was more urgent. "Elsa, save me!" I blinked, and suddenly Anna was in the flames. Big tears rolled down my face, as the flames consumed her.

Suddenly, I was in a different place. I groaned. Floating above a stormy sea, I could do nothing but watch was giant waves gathered underneath heavy storm clouds. _Not this again__…_

This time, though, it was different. I was closer to the ship. What I saw almost broke me. My parents, huddled down on the deck of the ship, crying. "Mom, Dad…" The words barely escaped me. They came out as a whisper.

I also saw a boy on board, shouting. He had a deep voice, for his age. Or what looked like his age. Wait… I knew that voice! I was shocked. Paralyzed, as I saw the ship go down. "Jack?" Tears rushed from my eyes, as I covered my mouth with a hand, trying to stifle a scream.

**Jack****'****s POV**

A loud, piercing screech broke through the silent night. I had been lying on my bed, awake. I flung off the covers, and sprinted into Elsa's room. I could see tears on her face, by the midnight moon.

"Elsa," I whispered softly. "Elsa, wake up!" She turned slightly, not responding.

"Elsa!" I yelled. She sat up, almost bumping our heads together. She looked around frantically, as if she were still in her dream. I could feel her calm down as she looked around the room, seeing that she wasn't in her dream anymore.

"Jack?" She looked up at me with a curious expression on your face. "You're immortal, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"So, then how did you come to be immortal?"

I froze. I really didn't know how to respond. I had just woken up that one night, feeling alone. The Man in the Moon told me that I was Jack Frost. (**A/N This part of the story comes before the events of ROTG**) Other than that, I had no idea who I was, or why I was even there.

I mean, maybe I had a life? Maybe… no, that idea was too crazy. Maybe, just maybe, I had died, and came back as Jack Frost. I mean, I guess that made sense. Just waking up in the middle of no where as a teen can't really be explained any other way. With this, I had to take a guess at my age. My best guess was probably about 18, and plus, 18 is a pretty desirable age.

"Elsa, I honestly don't know. Maybe I died, or may-" I was cut off by a gasp.

I looked to see Elsa covering her mouth, eyes wide. "What is it?" I said urgently.

"I, um… I had a dream. I dreamt of my parents dying again-"

"Hold up. Your parents were killed?"

"Listen to the story. I dreamt that they were on their ship again, sailing across the ocean. It was a stormy day, with waves a tall as the palace watchtower back in Arendelle." Something clicked in the back of my mind. A ship? Storms? Huge waves? For some reason, this sounded familiar, all too familiar.

"When I looked closer to see who was on the ship beside my parents," She continued, "I thought I saw you, except you had brown hair, and brown eyes. You were human."

Everything locked into place. I was Jackson Overland Frost. My mother and father had sent me to Arendelle to find work. Little did they know, I had been hired to guide the royal ship on a diplomatic mission to another part of Norway.

I had tried to prevent the royal couple from going that day. I had dreams of a heavy storm out in the ocean. They insisted, emphasizing the importance of their diplomatic mission. I had to agree, and with a heavy heart, started guiding the ship towards the south.

"Jack?" A voice came through my flashback. Of course! I should have recognized her. Elsa was the spitting image of Rosa.

**Sorry for my lack of updating recently guys. Computer woes have slowed me in the process of writing. Writer****'****s block didn****'****t help either. Anyway, here****'****s the fifth chapter, and as usual, please review! Thanks... But wait! You probably have noticed that Jack has two separate memories of him dying. This is supposed to be in the plot, an I know it's confusing, but bear with me. This is now in an A/U, just in case it doesn't match with the ROTG story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I figured I've been trolling you guys long enough… Here's chapter 6!**

Chapter Six.

I woke up in the morning, feeling strangely warm. I was about to turn around when I felt two arms around me. Oh. _Oh. Oh my god._ Did we actually? I turned my head around to see Jack's face.

I would've fallen out of bed, if not for our tangled legs. Jack stirred, and I decided to settle back down, savouring the moment. I looked at his face, realizing there was a small frown on his lips.

I brushed back a hair from his face, and he opened his eyes. "What the…" His face flushed scarlet, and I giggled. We untangled ourselves and got up. I silently thanked god that he was still dressed.

He held a hand up to his head. "Ow… Talk about a migraine…" I frowned. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "I don't know, I…" His eyes widened. "Elsa, did you really see me on that ship?"

The gears turned slowly in my head. "I- I think so, I mean, you- or he had the same face, but brown eyes and brown hair…" I stuttered, trying to remember my dream. "Elsa… Are you positive that I died on the royal ship?"

"You couldn't have survived. I saw it go down. And plus, you said you remembered something like that happening. You told me that I looked exactly like my mother!"

"But Elsa, that means… I have two different memories of dying." I could see him trying to work it out in his mind, his tongue slightly stuck out of his mouth.

"No… there's no way you could've died twice…"

"Elsa, that wasn't what I was thinking… I was thinking that maybe this whole thing is a play by Pitch! When I think hard, I can't remember any of my life before my parents sent me to Arendelle. Maybe that's the farthest he went to fabricate my memor-" Jack's eyes suddenly widened, and he dropped to the floor.

**Jack's POV**

I was looking at myself. That was strange. I wasn't looking from my eyes… It was like I was outside my body, in a black void.

Suddenly a black cloud surrounded my body, and from the cloud appeared… _Him._ I knew it. I had known it all along! Of course he would come again! I could only hope… Huh. What was I about to say?

"Hahaha," sinister laughter echoed through the void, seeming to come from everywhere except Pitch himself. "Looks like Jackie boy figured it out… I wonder how much work you and your little girlfriend had to do to work out my plan…"

What was he talking about? Girlfriend? I had been knocked out mid-flight to Arendelle… After North had scolded me. He must've seen the confusion in my face, because then he laughed again.

"Oh, I guess the memory altering has already begun."

"_WHAT!? _Pitch, you BASTARD!"

"Well, since it's already started, I guess I can let you go now. Until next time, Jackie boy."

I woke up to a girl I didn't know crying above me. "Who… are you?"

**North's POV**

"No, no, no, NO!" The lights… The lights are going out all over globe! What is Pitch doing? Suddenly, I realized something… Jack! Why is Jack not back!? I quickly ran over and hit the Northern Lights.

A few minutes later, we were assembled in full regalia near Jack's last known position… An ice castle? We searched the castle, nothing to be seen. Suddenly, I heard a sob from upstairs. "BUNNY?! YOU SUPPOSED TO CHECK UPSTAIRS!"

"Sorry, mate, couldn't get up there. Yea, who makes damn stairs outta ice anyway?"

I climbed up the flight and pushed open the door to see Jack, and a girl. Jack suddenly woke up. He looked at the girl and asked "Who are you?"

I quickly ran over and grabbed the girl, pushing her back from Jack. "Jack! Are you alright?"

"I don't know… everything is fuzzy… I just woke up here, and I don't even know this girl!"

"Come, Jack, we take you back to north pole."

"Yeah… okay."

_**One day later…**_

**Anna's POV**

Elsa walked into my room, looking depressed. Before I could even ask, she held a finger up, and flopped on my bed, where I was sitting. "Elsa, why are you here? You're supposed to by on vacation?"

Elsa suddenly burst into tears. "Elsa? What happened? Please, I want to help!"

Elsa sat up straight. "Jack… He's gone! We slept together and-"

"WHOAAH! Elsa, you slept with him!?" Her face flushed red, and a slight smile played on her lips, but it didn't last long.

"Yeah… It just kind of happened. Anyway, when he woke up, he had this headache, and told me he had two memories of dying… Then he randomly fainted, and when he woke up, he didn't remember me! Then, um, Santa Claus came into the room, and took him. Listen, I think it was Pitch."

I trusted Elsa. I really did, and surprisingly, I knew who this 'Pitch' was. I flashed back to when I was young, when Jack kept me company, and tried to teach Elsa to control her powers.

"I'll protect you and your sister from Pitch," He had always said. "Don't worry." Then one day, he left. He didn't come back for three years. For some reason, Elsa forgot about him. I didn't.

I was overjoyed when I saw Jack again, but I didn't want to ruin Elsa and Jack's moment, because, after all, Elsa and Jack were perfect for each other.

"Elsa, do you know where Jack's being taken?"

"Uh, the north pole?"

"Alright! Let's go find Jack and take down this bitch!"

"What? You said… You said bitch!"

I could feel my face slightly turning pink, but I suppressed it. "What? No, I said Pitch!"

"Okay…" I could tell she wasn't very convinced.

"Anna!" Kristoff ran up and gave me a hug. "Hey Kristoff," I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Would you be willing to take me and Elsa somewhere?" I asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow. "Anna, where do you want to go? I don't want you getting hurt."

"We need to go to the north pole to find Jack!"

"Jack, huh? Sorry, I can't let you go to the north pole to chase a fantasy."

I pouted at him. "Nope, Anna, you know that's not going to work on me this time."

_**Two minutes later**_

"Okay, follow me," Kristoff grumbled, as Elsa and I followed him out of the room.

**Let the hate roll in! I know, I know. You are now going to kill me because I took a sword to the fluff in this fanfic. Trust me, I'm innocent! I told you, I want this story to be long, so be prepared for more situations like this. (Sorry!)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, this story is picking up steam!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I feel really bad, because I took like a week to write this chapter… I just had really bad writer's block. Like, really bad, as in I'd start a 1 hour session writing, then ending up watching youtube videos of some old guy firing a Glock. Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter Seven.

I recognized this place. I mean, I really recognized it. As we walked up the wooden stairs, I hit a sign hanging from the roof. "Oaken's Trading Post," it said. I noticed another little sign hanging from the first. "And Sauna," in meek little letters.

Of course! This is where I had first met Kristoff. I was buying some boots and warm winter gear at the time, when walked in. He had been kicked out, and I decided to buy his things. "Hey Kristoff, remember when-"

"Yes, Anna, I remember! Do NOT, and I mean do NOT remind me!" I giggled, looking over to Elsa. Her eyes were staring at the floor, and her face was emotionless. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Anna, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just hurry and get to Jack." Oh. Okay. I backed off, because I didn't really want to fight with my sister again. Last time that happened… Let's just say it didn't turn out too well.

I looked at what Kristoff had bought, a warm parka for me, and ice picks and rope for all three of us. I raised an eyebrow at him. "More mountain climbing?" He winked in return. "You always have got to be prepared!"

**Elsa's POV**

I worried. I worried about Anna. I mean, she was obviously able to handle herself, but she was my little sister. So I worried. I worried about Arendelle. We had to leave Steve, my senior adviser in charge. I didn't really trust him. (And I still don't.) And most of all, I worried about Jack. What had Pitch done? Was he okay?

What if… No. I wouldn't let myself think like that. He would remember me. The trolls would help him!

Suddenly, I saw an orange spike poke itself out of the nearest tree. "Olaf?" I heard a happy gasp. "Elsa! Oh, summer is amazing! It's so full of green, and trees, and grass, and flowers, and butterflies, and everything is green!"

I chuckled a little. "Hey, Olaf, I've missed you! Where have you been?"

"Well Elsa, I decided I wanted to see more of _summer_!" He said it with such enthusiasm that it was hard to believe he was actually a snowman. "SoI went out and explored. And here you are! So what are you doing?"

I crouched down to talk to him, like I was talking to a little kid. "Well, Olaf," I tried to keep my voice from wavering. "We're going to find Jack Frost."

It looked like he was trying to raise an eyebrow, until he realized that he didn't have eyebrows. "Tall guy, blue hoodie, brown pants, white hair?" I was in shock. How could Olaf know Jack? "Olaf, do you know Jack?"

"Nope, just a guess!" Something that I didn't know inflated in my heart deflated. It felt kind of like losing hope. I didn't really know why though. I guess it was that if Olaf knew Jack, Jack would've talked to Olaf a lot, with their personalities and all, and… Ugh. And what then? I didn't really know.

"So, where are we going?" Olaf asked. I almost smiled. I remembered how much this little snowman could cheer me up. "The North Pole," Anna replied.

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Olaf said, raising his hand like a little kid. "Are we going to see Santa?" I chuckled. "Yes, Olaf, we will."

**Jack's POV**

I hated headaches. I really hated migraines. And most of all, I hated migraines combined with headaches. And that's what I had.

I kept feeling like there was something I missed, something in that girl's eyes that told me I did know her. But my brain said otherwise. Her face was sort of familiar, but familiar like I saw her in a crowd once at a crowded party.

"Jack?" It was Tooth. She seemed concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know tooth, I just woke up there. I mean, how? And how could she see me? I'm just really confused. I remember Pitch saying something about memory in my dream… I…" I dismissed it as a crazy idea. There was no way Pitch was that powerful. "Nevermind."

"Alright Jack, remember that if you ever need us, we're right here." She smiled, and floated away, chattering to some of her little tooth fairies.

It was all too much. She saw me? How? Usually, it took some work to have someone believe in me… So then did I really know her? Maybe I was trying to convince myself. I mean, she was gorgeous, and she was crying over me…

I kept trailing off of my thoughts, because I didn't really know what to think about. Since I woke up, my thoughts had all been fuzzy, like I was half asleep.

It was about a week before I started seeing things. When I went to sleep, (as I usually did, because it passed time fast and was quite relaxing) I dreamt of me and that girl, and we were always doing fun things together. A snowball fight, skating on a pond…

There was one memory I was very fond of. We were in a room that looked as if it was made of ice. She was staring into my eyes, and in one swift movement, leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled as I remembered that dream.

But there were nightmares too. I'd wake up in the middle of the night, while the moon was still high, gasping for air. I would lose my little sister again, or see the Guardians destroyed, one by one, knowing it was my fault.

But scariest of all? I would seemingly wake up as a human. My old brown hair and my brown eyes. I would be lost, and cold, in a dark forest, and wolves would appear and rip me apart, until I woke up in the North Pole, white hair and blue eyes. Still a Guardian.

I was lying in bed, when suddenly the moon began to shine brighter than it usually did. The world seemed to elongate, and suddenly, I was standing in a clearing in a forest.

I whistled. That was _a lot_ of rocks.

**So, I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this chapter, but now I know what I want to do with the plot, and I can tell you, it will be a long story. One with a lot of suspense. And heartache. And mindache. And… You get the point. 'Till next time! (Which I hope will be sooner, sorry again!)**


End file.
